Heat Wave Discipline
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Shirakage Mouse's iconic pranks lead her to race Danger Mouse on the Summer Beach walk. But a simple hot race turns serious when Danger Mouse collapses due to Heat Exhaustion. As his girlfriend goes into Peril Medical Nurse mode with other local medics in an ambulance, Shirakage soon discovers that the European Heat Wave might not be the cause. And when did DM get a tattoo?


**A/N: I don't often write up a lot of my Daydreams that feature Summer Heat Exhaustion. But since I don't want to use one of my new Layout photos for one of my other stories back from 2017, I decided to write a completely fresh one this time. I think it's only right after I caught up with at least 14 years of unread Garfield comics.**

"**Heat Wave Discipline"**

Sometimes, I just want to smack my secret agent boyfriend. Just because I have a Twistyverse Magical Orb attached to my beating heart, which—when overusing its powers—can reduce my lifespan by 4 months, doesn't mean that I _can't_ help save the world from its Climate Change dilemma.

All I did was transform the lower half of my Japanese Tailed white mouse's body into the white fins of the Pokemon, Dewgong and used an Ice Beam like attack to freeze the ocean waters around the Earth's Poles. Why would _that_ be considered a worldwide offense!?

Orrrrr...was it the cartoonish animated clip that I designed and posted onto Spamchops, featuring a Zombie walking by K Taisa and the video was titled "Too Stupid for the Dead's Feast". I only did it out of flustered revenge when the Colonel's Hologram popped up in front of me while I was in an indecent situation in the Loo.

Either way, I was considered grounded again. My punishment for being a naughty, innocent civilian was to jog down Butlins beach coast with Danger Mouse...in a two piece bikini. If my phone hadn't been confiscated from Said Secret Agent Mouse, I would have taken a picture of him drooling at the sight of my orange swimsuit.

Whatever. I should be thankful that the two of us will rest by the sand once our little exercise is over. The extra hot summer that Britain had been having for the past couple of days wasn't enough to slow me down. I've endured worse at Boot Camp with my foster cousin, Jeopardy Mouse.

This was nothing.

Nezu-Chan was too transfixed on my bikini; his lovesickness prevented him from speaking to me before we started our jog. His hypnotized sappy gaze may have seemed a little dazed, but I didn't think it was an issue. I got a head start in our run while he kept up with me. By a quarter of a mile, DM's pace was waning; the gap widened as I left him eating my dust.

I did not hear the sound of a _thud_ falling onto the sandy shore. But the beeping alarm of my Peril Medical Corps' agent bracelet going off, reading DM's irregular rapid heart rate, was what stopped me in my tracks. I spun around and saw a white figure lying on the sand.

I hurried to his side before a possible crowd of people could gather. "Nezu-Chan!" I cried about before going into Peril Medical Nurse Mode.

Danger Mouse's breathing was slow and laborious; his fur was dampened with sweat, and his pulse was rising at a critical level. No doubt about it...he was showing symptoms of Heat Exhaustion.

I dialed 999 on my Peril Medical Corps bracelet and informed the Emergency Service Caller of the situation, while carrying DM on my back to get him under the trees by the Butlins Resort Park. In the distance, I heard an ambulance siren growing louder from the Minehead Community Hospital, which was located 0.7 miles (3 minutes) away from where we were.

When the ambulance arrived at the scene, I flashed my Peril Medical Nurse badge license towards the staff. They accepted my assistance and helped me get Danger Mouse into the van's back ER ward. As I felt the ambulance drive back to its Hospital center, the public medical staff and I immediately began treating DM's symptoms.

One nurse cleansed his sweat covered neck and face with wet cloths; another splashed tiny droplets of water on his brow and head. I helped the dizzy agent drink a bottle of fresh water, the scorching summer heat wave weakened his energy to such a vulnerable state that it scared me.

Demo...I noticed something else that felt worse: Heat Exhaustion symptoms do not include a fever and abnormal shivering. But unfortunately, Danger Mouse was showing those _exact_ symptoms, leading me with a foreboding suspicion that another health factor could be involved.

"Nurse Shirakage Mouse..."

One of the female nurses addressed me urgently, and I turned my attention to her.

"Were you aware that Commander Danger Mouse had gotten a tattoo done on the left side of his body recently!? The infection looks like it's still in the early stages of poor management, but we have to treat it ASAP before it gets any worse!"

My eyes hardened widely at this startling news from the female doe. "What...? He...He never told me that he had one. Let me see...!" I moved to her end to examine the spot on DM's left side, and I was shocked at the accuracy of her discovery.

The tattoo was very new to me, but it seemed to be at least a week old on his shaved fur. The doe nurse was right about the infection looking too fresh to place Danger Mouse's life in danger. But there were red, swollen bumps and a rash around the skin and tattoo.

I felt relieved that this was brought to my attention; had the stages of his infection increased to oozing and pus filled areas, then Danger Mouse's fever would have been dangerously high, leading him to contract Toxic Shock Syndrome.

From here on out, my Peril Medical Nurse Mode went into a serious Yellow Alert Stage.

"Notify the hospital to supply the Emergency room with antibiotics," I ordered the medical team around me. "This patient has got 30 minutes before his tattoo infection develops into a high drug resistant Staph related bacteria problem."

My mind hardened as the ambulance came to a complete stop outside the hospital. The doors opened and we immediately placed Danger Mouse on the stretcher, hooking a transportable IV's tube to his arm to maintain his hydration levels.

I may have to use Head Doctor Johnson's Emergency experimental Anti-bacterial drug on Nezu-chan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day had already turned into night by the time I woke up from my well deserved nap. I had been treating Danger Mouse's infected area nonstop for hours with the other nurses, making sure the antibiotic ointments reduced his fever enough to keep his condition stable. Once or twice, he had groaned out in discomfort under our care.

Now, he just needed a lot of rest and be monitored by the Community Hospital's doctor and other clinical staff. I even contacted Head Doctor Johnson about Danger Mouse's skin infection through my Hologram transmission bracelet.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

"You did a fine job in discovering Commander Danger Mouse's inflamed tattoo, Nurse Shirakage," his small holographic projection spoke to me proudly. "I will look into the matter as well as gathering testimony from Nurse Sealia. She may have been the one to give into his request, due to her senior position in the Peril Medical Corps, and her highly regarded talent as a responsible Tattoo Artist.

"She always did a wonderful job cleaning and sterilizing her needles before using them on her customers, earning her my blessing in carrying a license for her Part Time profession."

"I trust her skills with equal confidence too, Head Doctor," I agreed with a slight nod. "And I thank you for granting me permission in spending the night here without Colonel K's knowledge of this emergency. We have public nurses working in shifts to help care for Danger Mouse right now.

"I didn't have to use your experimental Anti-bacterial drug on him after all. But he will be hospitalized for a couple of weeks before his infection dissipates completely. So there's no need to transfer him to HQ Hospice anymore. He's in good hands."

"Then I leave everything to you." Head Doctor Johnson confirmed his last reply before ending the transmission call.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

I was currently keeping watch of my boyfriend who was resting peacefully in his hospital room. As I wiped a small bead of sweat from the side of his head, my mind drifted back to the specific image of DM's embedded tattoo on his left side.

It was a single Japanese Kanji mark for the word "Vow". I didn't expect Nezu-Chan to fancy the kind of tattoos categorized for exotic symbolism or poetic meaning. So why did he choose this particular kanji...?

My thoughts over this mystery was abruptly interrupted when the Mouse in question began to stir himself back to consciousness. He murmured tiredly and tried to sit up.

"Easy, Nezu-chan," I advised him gently, motioning him to lay back down. "You still have a slight fever. I had to call an ambulance and help the local nurses treat your condition for what I originally though was a severe case of Heat Exhaustion."

"What hospital?" DM winced as he gazed about the darkened infirmary room.

"Minehead Community Hospital," I informed him. "You collapsed just after we started jogging on the beach. While the medical staff and I treated you for dehydration, one of the nurses noticed a specific area on your left side."

My tone then clouded into disappointment as I continued. "You never told me that you got a tattoo recently, Nezu-chan. It was badly inflamed and infected when I first laid my eyes on it earlier."

DM grimaced comically, but his expression quickly saddened as he averted the right side of his face from my view. "I'm so sorry I worried you, Shira Darling," he apologized softly. "As for my tattoo, I was intending on telling you about it at least 9 days after Nurse Peril Sealia fulfilled my request."

So it _was_ her. "Dr Johnson and I suspected her to be the artist behind that handiwork when I informed him of your condition earlier," I commented to the guilty agent.

Nezu-Chan chuckled nervously. "Yes, well, we should be very thankful to have a Professional Medical Nurse as our own personal tattoo artist. The plus side of it all is that Sealia's tattoo preparation ratings never lowered, due to 0 incidents from all of her clients."

"Being HIV free is not the point of my argument with you, Daniel," I reminded him harshly. "Even Nurse Sealia would slap her dexterous flippers at you for not following her instructions in caring for your marked skin and fur."

"Yes, yes. Y-You're not wrong, Shirakage. Sorry." DM rambled quickly to lessen my anger at him a little. Then he sighed. "I only hope Penfold stays in the dark from all this just a bit longer."

I calmed down and stared at Nezu-Chan's reluctant attempt in talking about it face to face. I leaned towards his submissive state and kissed the blind side of his head.

"Why the Japanese Kanji for 'Vow', Daniel?" I asked him softly. "Out of all the crazy tattoos you could have wanted instead, why something so deep and meaningful?"

He gripped his bedsheet and grimaced with a painful wincing grunt. "Because...I let you die once."

I blinked, widening my eyes slightly from his answer. "Wh-What...?"

"You wouldn't remember dying along with everyone on the planet when Quark's Planet Crusher destroyed the Earth...because we had a Time Traveling episode to complete."

Oh. Well, _now_ it made a lot more sense to me. "You mean the mission with your future descendent, Derek Mullard?"

I smiled lightly with a soft laugh. "Nezu-Chan, everything turned out all right in the end. And even when you mucked up the wedding, leaving the Universe in temporary Purgatory, I'd still say it was worth being non-existent...if it got Penfold to feel displeased by your absent minded mistake."

"**DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH OVER THIS, SHIRAKAGE-CHAN!"** DM snapped back suddenly, rising from his pillow and turning his weeping angry right eye at me. "**I had to choose who would live and who would die, while Penfold was foolishly placed back in Quark's ship! And this happened all before Sinister Mouse placed that Twistyverse orb inside your body!"**

If I wasn't so moved by Danger Mouse revealing his true emotions right now, I would have reacted by pouting to the side and muttering towards the fact that the Time Machine was like another Life Revival version of Namekian Dragonballs. Plus, DM wasn't finished with his heated debate.

"**You and everyone else on Earth got lucky in being brought back to life, Shira-Chan. Even if it **_**is**_ **a moral conscience to use the Time Machine to prevent the loss of a person from happening, I am unable to bring myself to use its power to go back into the past and save my father from disappearing on the job years ago!"**

My Inner Sardonic side sweatdropped. '4th Naruto Shippuden movie, anybody?' Still, I had to admit how sweet it was for DM to worry over my death on the Earth during the separation in our relationship at that time.

As I was admiring his eye's passionate glare and his scowl's irritable tenderness, the fever from DM's infected tattoo caused his expression to falter. He groaned in a dazed wobble, leading me to help him lie back down again. His brow tensed up, frustrated towards having to be succumbed by illness and exhaustion.

"Don't overexert yourself, Nezu-Kun," I hushed him gently. "Dr. Johnson will be visiting this hospital facility to check up on your recovery. You wouldn't want my Peril Medical Nurse credentials to score badly if you worsen your condition, would you?"

A wry sneer spread across his fevered blushing face. "No, of course not, my lovely Shira-San."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because Danger Mouse had neglected to care for his tattoo properly, Colonel K had decided to give me a free pass for my "Refreezing of the Poles" stunt earlier. He may not have let me off the hook for that "Too Dumb for Zombie Meals" prank, but at least my boyfriend's 2 week hospitalization orders kept him from sneaking out. He pouted until the day came when his infection had cleared up, releasing him from Medical Watch.

I'd wish this summer fanfic could end with a happy beach party to celebrate DM's recovery. Too bad the awful heat wave across the European continent forced DM and everyone to host an artificial beach party in the HoloDeck.

Oh, and the bad news gets better for the World's Greatest Secret Agent: the heat wave had melted away the giant Chocolate made statue of himself in Belgium. That unfortunate loss hit the egotistical British mouse hard, and he needed cheering up fast; Duckula was thrilled and praised the hot summer blast for obliterating Said chocolate statue.

Now back to the beach party... I was wearing a different two piece bathing suit this time; the top half had inserted curvy foam within the fabric.

But aside from that swimsuit detail, I taught the Danger Babies a fun Japanese summer beach game: Think of whacking a candy filled piñata while blindfolded, only you let your friends spin you around in a circle dozens of times, and you try to whack open a watermelon with the stick.

The Danger Babies thought it was fun (although Penfold got a bit dizzy). When Danger Mouse wanted to give it a go, he accidentally hit [and destroyed] the table containing all of the party food. As a penalty order for ruining the [non-holographic] food, K Taisa allowed the Danger Babies to build a sand castle on top of Danger Mouse, burying him in the sand in the progress.

Me? I went for a swim in the shark free holographic waters. I floated on my back for a little bit after my swim, until I felt relaxed enough to paddle back to shore.

It was a girlfriend's job to check on how the Danger Babies were treating my punished boyfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smirked in amusement at how helpless Nezu-chan presented himself. The castle may have been splattered away long before I returned, but the tots and the others just left the miffed mouse here. And unfortunately for the Greatest Secret Agent, he was unable to free himself from the weight of all that sand on top of him.

"Hm. Look at that," I mused smugly. "They didn't even allow your bare feet to breathe outside of this sea of golden grains."

"Shirakage, please," he begged with a mixture of frustration and despairing humiliation in his tone. "Everyone already had a long hard laugh at me. Now will you help dig me out from my imprisonment!?"

"Ok, ok," I complied casually and crouched down to grant his wish. Wow. The tots did an impressive job of burying Nezu-chan deep. This might take at least 2 minutes for the sand to loosen around DM's limbs.

When he was finally able to move more freely from the sand, DM sat up and stared at me in awkward silence. "Thank you," he said.

"Sure. No problem," I remarked. Another silent pause followed as we watched the holographic sun beginning to set over the ocean's horizon.

"This was a fun day." I mused contently. "If I wasn't in a happy and playful mood with friends right now, I'd find this private scene among the two of us really romantic. Don't you agree, Nezu-chan?"

I beamed happily while turning to him. But my smile of sunshine froze in place... I had caught the absent minded agent staring down at my chest, fixated upon the lady lumps that were still coated from his heavy sand hill.

Don't tell me...my breasts were jiggling while I was digging around his head...!?

An angry aura began to surround my frozen smile, causing my boyfriend to notice and flinch with a dreadful grimace of fear.

"DANGER MOUSE~~~~!"


End file.
